Minecraft youtuber oneshots and imagines
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: some oneshots i have, up for suggestion on shipping's, OC's for your own story or a storyline idea if you wan me to make a pairing myself for one.. PM me if you want to make a suggestion. thank you and enjoy.
1. skylox

Skylox: lost for now

Ty's P.O.V

I sit in my room completely bored out of my mind. When will Adam get home I've been waiting for hours. But he's not home yet he said he would be back 3 days ago from his work trip but he still hasn't returned. He's been missing for a while and i haven't heard of him why. Mitch comes in along with Jerome.

"Hey have you guys seen adam anywhere." i ask but they only look at me worried. "Ty he's not coming home." Jerome says sadness clear in his voice.

"YES HE IS HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD COME HOME FROM HIS WORK IN THE MINES, HES COMMING I KNOW HE IS." i yell they tell me the same thing every day and i refuse to believe it. i know he's coming home he has to he promised.

"No ty he's not im sorry you were there at his funeral yesterday like the rest of us you know he's dead and were all worried for you." Mitch says also sounding sad. I know he hasn't come home but i refuse to believe he's dead he can't he promised he would be here forever.

"HES COMMING I KNOW HE IS, YOU CAN LOOK IN HIS ROOM ALL HIS STUFF IS THERE AND HES COMMING HOME." i yell as tears stream down my face. He's not dead he can't be and he's coming home.

"Listen to yourself ty you're sick with grieve look in a mirror and tell us you're not paler than normal and you're not a twig from refusing to eat." Jerome says pointing to the mirror on my desk. I look in the mirror my headphone still on my head but not me, a paler thinner sickly version of me with Adams medallion around my neck and his sunglasses in my pocket.

"He's not dead he's not dead he promised he would come home. He promised." i say calming down rocking back and forth in a fatal position. Mitch hugs me, in attempts to comfort me but i push him away. Getting up and running to Adams room i jump on his bed crying harder than ever before. The room smells like him and i refuse to pack it all up. It would only make it so it looked like he never existed but he did and he's coming home.

He's not in a cemetery 6 block below the ground. He's not dead he's just mining and he's coming home. Mitch and Jerome enter the room Jason now with them and the rest of team crafted. They watch me in my mental break down watching as i shake and cry refusing to let him just be dead.

i left the house still sobbing immensely i run i run to where adam is, i run to where adam will be i run to where adam is only just sleeping. I run to my love. I arrive not caring that it's pouring rain in the world of minecraftia only that i see Adam again. only that i hear his voice see his face, tell him i love him and feel his lips on mine just one more time.

I sink to the ground in front of the stone that read.

_Here lies Adam Dahlberg, leader of sky army and defeater of squids. He was a friend, a boyfriend and is loved and missed greatly by many._

My sobs began to get louder as i rest my head on the stone. But then i feel arms wrap around me, i turn around only to see a faded version of him. It was Adam he was here. I grab onto him tears filling my eyes as i began to cry again.

"Adam it's you your here you're not dead. They all lied your alive your coming home." i say relief filling my eyes. He pulls out of the hug and looks me in the eyes.

"No ty im not coming home, im only a ghost now, you have to move on don't allow your grieve to consume you and make you dark. i love you and i know i promised i would come home but it's my fault but not your, it's no one's fault but mine, i should have been more careful, that creeper blew me up knocking me out, dead. But i will be here watching over you and i will wait for you, to help you on the other side, to show you around. And i will be there to hold you again and have you be mine. But Ty this is goodbye." he says hugging my again.

"No, no you're not dead you're not i need you i can't live without Adam i need you i love you too much to live without you." i say as the rain still pours heavily. He kisses me, to stop me from crying most likely, but i can't deal with this, having him gone, but i have to for him. I take a deep breath wiping my tears.

"Bye Tyler i love you." he says as he starts to fade away.

"No Adam come back i love you don't leave." i say but it was too late he was gone id never see him again. I curl up in a ball crying myself to sleep as i lay on my grave. I feel arms pick me up carrying me home. I open my eyes to see Jerome carrying me Mitch beside him. i close my eyes again allowing Jerome to carry me. I snuggle into his chest his warmth and fur comforting i could feel him laugh as my mind goes foggy i allow myself to be enclosed in the darkness of my head. My dreams coming into play most of them about Adam and i in the moments we shared together in the 3 years we dated before the incident.

This is the story of how I lost my true love. I will always love him and he will always be my boyfriend. I never loved anyone else like i love him. And yes as promised he was there to guide my to the light at the end of the dark tunnel when we were united again 40 years after he himself died.

The End


	2. skytato

**Skytato**

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I walk up to the door and knock, being greeted by Jason as he invites me inside his home. He was throwing a Christmas party and I was invited. It wasn't going to be a big party, I don't think it even deserves to be called a party because there's going to be about 10 people coming.

I go into the living room to see Mitch, Jerome, Quinten, Kermit, Ian, Seto, Brice, Kyle, Tyler(Logdotzip), Ty and Adam already there. So I guess everyone is here for all I know. I sit down on the floor between Adam and Brice.

"Hey let's play truth or dare." Mitch says getting out his phone and downloading the app after we agree. He passes it to Jerome to go first after punching in all our names.

"Okay truth or dare…." He spins the wheel on the screen. "Adam." he says as the spinner stops on Adam's name.

"Dare." He says sounding confident as always.

"It dares you to kiss the person to your left." Jerome reads smiling, why…. Wait LEFT?! I'm on his left, which means he has to kiss me. I'm not objecting I mean ya I like Adam and all but he doesn't need to know that.

"okay." He says kissing me check that is probably really red right now.

"No I object to that, the lips Adam the lips." Mitch says before chanting the word kiss.

"No." Adam says in protest, blushing wait, WHAT.

"Fine you bring me no choice then." Jason says running to his storage closet and coming back with a… mistletoe. He holds it over us as the others start chanting kiss again.

"No, it's okay." I say moving my head away from Adam.

"I'm sorry Tyler but it's the rules of the mistletoe." Brice says moving my head back in the direction of Adam and holding it there.

He shrugs and kisses me, I sit there in shock of what's happening. He pulls away as I stay there in shock. He looks upset and gets up and runs out of the house and into the backyard.

"Wait what, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I ask to the other guys sitting there.

"Adam likes you, this was all a setup for him to see if you like him back, but you obviously don't." Jerome says.

"Wait Adam likes me…. he like ME back." I say before getting up from my spot to go find Adam.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I kissed him and he sat there in shock, well it's obvious he doesn't like me. UGH im such an idiot. I say kicking the ground of the backyard. Why do I do such idiotic things, why? I lay down on the ground, listening to what they're saying from inside with no choice, because there loud and it's quiet in the town right now.

"Wait Adam likes me…. he likes ME back." I hear Tyler say before I hear the backdoor open and close. Wait like him back, he does like me. I hear him sit on the ground beside me. I roll over to see him looking at me.

"Y-you l-l-like m-me." he stutter out, notch he's adorable when he stutters.

"No Tyler, I don't like you, I love you." I say smiling as I kiss him, but this time he kisses back. He wraps his arms around my neck as I wrap mine around his waist, deepening the kiss. We break apart and lie down beside each other, not saying a word.

He snuggles up to my side, laying his head on my chest and I smile as I put my arm around him. He falls asleep and I carry him back inside, telling everyone else to be silent, I drive him home and put him in his bed but as I try to let him go so I can leave, he pulls me into the bed, lying me down and snuggling into my side again. I smile as I start to drift off to sleep myself.

**The end**


	3. sparkant

**Spark ant**

**(This one is from a request sent by ninjastar175, enjoy. P.S I don't ship them as IRL people just their skins, thank you.)**

**Ant's P.O.V**

I sit on the swing in the park, my headphones in my ears, I listen to the music as I slowly swing back and forth. I hum silently to myself not caring that anyone heard because, well I'm the only one here. Sparklez told me to meet him here for our anniversary 'event' you could say, I came early so I got here before him.

I feel someone start to push me on the swing and got startled, causing me to fall into the woodchip covered ground of the park. Only one person would ever do this to me.

"Sparklez why you do this?" I ask as I get up, using his nickname knowing it made him mad, a great payback.

"You can call me Jordan." He says annoyed as planned.

"What payback for scaring me, causing me to fall on the ground, would that be?" I say as I push myself off the ground to stand.

"Payback, on your boyfriend's accident of scaring you, especially when he got you a present." He says sarcastically being hurt.

"I got you a present too, happy anniversary." I say hugging him. He hugs back before pulling away.

"Happy anniversary now, lezzgo." He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the forest surrounding the park.

"Where are we going?" I ask for the billionth time since he told me about my surprise yesterday.

"Stop asking questions and just wait, we'll be there in about 2 more minutes. Okay." He sighs annoyed. We continue through the forest in a comfortable silence, the sun still pretty high in the sky because we don't want to be out in the dark with all the mobs.

"Okay we're almost there, now close your eyes." He says as I do as told, he puts his hands over my eyes as he leads me to our destination.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." He says taking his hands away before hugging my back and resting his chin on my shoulder. I gasp as I open my eyes, this place was beautiful. It was a meadow in the middle of the forest, with a little pond and flowers everywhere. There was even a picnic set up with a backpack full of something.

"this place is beautiful, sparklez." I say smirking when I use his nickname again.

"I'm glad you like it, and why do you call me sparklez when my names Jordan." He says as he leads me to the picnic blanket on the ground.

"For fun." I say smiling. He rolls his eyes before we start to eat. After we finished he grabbed the backpack I mention earlier.

"Okay wanna go swimming, he says throwing a bathing suit and towel at me. I grab the stuff and walk into a dense part of the forest before quickly changing and going back. When I get back Jordan is already dressed and waiting.

**Jordan's P.O.V**

He looked cute in his swim trunks I have to admit. Anyways time to swim. I go over to ant who is now at the edge of the pond dipping his one foot in the water, I smirk as I wrap my arms around him and he gets startled, I let go as he falls into the pond, coming up and shivering like a Chihuahua.

"Sparklez. It's cold." He says as his lips turn purple from the cold.

"Can't be that bad." I say holding out my hand for him to help him get out of the pond.

"You can see for yourself." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the water, I come up and smirk at him, the waters not cold at all but he looks freezing.

"How are you cold, the waters nice?" I question as I wrap my arms around him to warm him up. He's colder than the water is how? I laugh as he continues to shiver.

"I-I-I don't q-quite kn-know." He stutters out still shivering as ever.

"Okay let's get out Taylor, your too cold to swim." I say dragging him out of the water. I wrap him in the towel I brought him and he stopped shivering a little, his lips returned to mainly their original pink colour after a while too. I dry myself off and sit down putting my arms around Taylor to warm him up. He leans against me and snuggles into my chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

I pack up before carrying him home putting him in his bed before heading to go home myself, he dragged me into his bed before I had the chance to leave, I looked at him, he was still sleeping. I chuckled slightly as I have forced, have willingly lie down beside him. He snuggles up to my sided laying his head on my chest.

I put my arms around him and kiss the top of his head before falling into slumber myself.

**The end**

**Hope you liked im not the best writer but I tried okay no hate plz, I fan. Thank you for reading, don't forget to suggest what you wanna see in the comments, ninjastar175 still wants me to do a merome and another skylox so I'll get working on those A.S.A.P okay I promise all, suggestions given will be done but it's a first come first serve basis, i will except making an OC x youtuber oneshot if you want me to, tell me there, looks, personality, age, you know stuff like that the normal stuff you would write for the information on and OC slip/form. Oh and the youtuber that OC will date or be friends with or even their brother/sister. That and of course the pairings you wanna read about between youtubers. YES okay thank you again for reading if you did, hope you enjoyed.**

**Now you've read my book and hopefully enjoyed it. I think tats enough social interaction on the interwebs today, BIE.**


	4. merome

**Merome**

**Ello I'm here with a requested oneshot sent in from ninjastar175. Yes I also have an idea for the skylox oneshot requested by you too, I will get to that after this.**

**Mitch: why not that one first**

**Kyla: nope ima write this one first I've only ever written a merome imagine on my instagram once. Not an important one though this one's official it's going on a fan fiction website and everything.**

**Jerome: nope that's fine, go do that one we can wait.**

**Kyla: I'm sorry you guys, after Bodil exploded the 4****th**** wall while trolling Simon and Double. If you read the A/N of my skylox story bonus chapter, then you know what happened and its better explained there. I don't know how to fix it, it won't close even with my sonic screwdriver, UGH. So I'm learning to deal with it.**

**Bodil: ya she's had to 'deal' with us she likes us around.**

**Kyla: yes anytime but now, I have a story to write.**

**Sky: leave her alone, maybe this story will make her forget the next skylox one.**

**Kyla: thank you Adam and that story is happening and I will never ever forget.**

**Ty: whatever just lets go for now.**

**Kyla: thanks Ty, now as I was saying before being so RUDELY INTERUPTED enjoy the story leave a suggestion and onwards to le story of amazing feelz and stuff.**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I run through the forest, dodging trees as I go by. I have a very angry Bacca on my heels and it may be because I stole Betty from him. He chases me through the forest surrounding our tree house, yelling at me to stop, surrender and give the axe back, okay I did steal it, Hehe. I trip over a root and I feel myself flying into the air, loosen my grip on Betty before hitting the ground with a thud. Betty lands near me and Jerome is here five seconds later.

"Mitch! Oh Biggums you okay, are you hurt." He says hugging me. I smile as I get up, grabbing Betty and running off again but this time towards home. I hear him sigh as he chases after me again.

I get home climbing the ladder quickly and closing the hatch behind me I hid under the covers of my bed and hear him come up the ladder seconds later. The hatch opens and Jerome laughs at my sucky hiding spot.

"Really Mitch, under the covers of your bed." He says pulling them off of me and grabbing Betty placing her on his bed before tackling me, tickling my sides. I squirm underneath him, my face red from laughing and squealing like a 5 year old. He stops tickling me getting up and grabbing Betty from his bed and placing her back on the shelf above his bed.

"Jerome I'm hungry are you?" I ask the bacca as he sits on his bed across from me.

"Of course I am, I'm always hungry." He says laughing as I head over to our food chest, taking two cooked fish out sneaking up behind Jerome and shoving it in his unsuspecting face. He screams and flails his arms around before getting away from me.

"How dare you bring that vile creature anywhere near Me." he says faking a hurt expression as he speaks.

"I sorry that I can't eat raw stuff like you mister bacca, it will make me sick, im only human." I say as I start to eat the fish in my hands.

"Ya, ya, ya you and your human laws on health." He teases as he goes to the food chest as himself.

"Would you like me sick?" I ask as I finish off the fish.

"No I love you too much for that." He smirks as he sits on his bed, eating the raw pork chops he grabbed quickly. I smile as I move to hug him but change my mid half way between the beds.

"I love you too." I say pecking his lips before continuing on with the hug I planned earlier. He hugs back before letting me go. I lay back down in my bed, curling up into a ball as I try to fall asleep. Tried being the key word to that sentence. I whimper as loud clashes of thunder sounds out, signifying my worst fear, thunder storms.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I hear the clap of thunder followed by Mitch's whimpering. You could put him in a pit of zombies, a permanent death hunger games match or even lost in the woods alone. But the last thing you wanna do is let him live through a thunder storm alone.

I move over to his bed, laying down beside his small figure, wrapping my arms around him protectively. He snuggles into my chest and falls asleep smiling, he's so adorable when he's scared and even more when he's sleeping. And the fact I'm the only one that can help him when he's scared is sweet and ever so adorable. Okay let's put this straight, Mitchell Hudges is adorable, and even better he's mine. I think to myself. Kissing the top of his head before allowing sleep dominance over my brain.

**Wow two in one day that's bizarre, I know short but whateves, it's here I hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it, I know not a lot of people have read or will read this so just know that if you do thank you SOOOOOO MUCH. Don't forget to leave suggestions on what I should write next and I do OCxyoutubers as well so tell me in the comment what you wanna see thank you. BIE.**


	5. skylox 2

**Skylox**

**(Hello my fellow fan girls and fan boys, I welcome you to join me in this sad skylox oneshot, sad yes I said it, so I was listening to 'the scientist' by Coldplay, and I thought to myself as I watched the video this would make a good oneshot. Then I remembered that ninjastar175 wanted another skylox oneshot too and that brought me here, so yes I don't own this and yes im just changing the characters and a little bit of the story line. So if you haven't seen the video already go watch that plz it will make more sense to you then, and I don't own anything AT ALL plus hint: the video shows the story backwards because he wants to "go back to the start" so that's what he's doing ., Coldplay and the producers and other people that helped with the song and video own that storyline in this case and well Ty and Adam own their selves, but I do own the ending paragraph's storyline when Adam is… never mind read and fine out. Enjoy.)**

**Adam's P.O.V (and will be this whole time)**

**(A year after the incident Adam reliving the story through memories.)**

Ty and I drove along the road, he toke his seat belt off and grabbed his sweater pulling it on because we were almost at our destination. I guess he never put it back on because when we swerved off the road from a car that we almost hit head on because he was driving in the wrong lane. I remember everything that happened, after that, we rolled down the hill and when we stopped, Ty flew through the windshield, dead. I blacked out for a little but when I woke up. I was devastated. Ty's body in the field lifeless and covered in the glass from the windshield. My car smashed to pieces. I lost it, I stormed off into the woods not going anywhere in particular. I remember I threw my jacket off, not caring where it went. I wasn't going back to get it then, and I'm not going back there again, that's where my Ty died in that little clearing beside that road. After I walked through the woods I found a train track, I followed it eventually getting to a small town, I pass a basketball game being played as I walk through the town passing people as I go by. I remember getting to the back of a building with a mattress, i fell onto it and cried, grieve stricken and confused on how my life changed in such a small amount of time. As a bicker was doing his tricks around where I laid. He left but I stayed to upset to leave. All I wished is that I could go back to the start and fix it so all this never happened.

(My conclusion where I own the story line, but still not the characters)

And now I'm here one year later paying a visit to Ty's grave in the cemetery, I've come every Saturday after that one day, the day I lost my true love, the day I should have reminded him to put back on his seatbelt, the day that my life changed for the worst. I fell into depression after I got back to our town, my friends were worried sick on my dropping health status, I refused to eat, to sleep, but no matter how many times it crossed my mind, I could have never self-harmed, or came to commit suicide. I felt that would only make it worse and that I felt I needed to be emotionally pained from all that I did. Physical pain wouldn't have helped me, if it was to make me feel better then why it do, I needed the pain. But now I'm not like that, I still miss Ty completely always have since that day and I always will. I will never love anyone more than I love him. All I wish is that someday I will be there with him, and when I do I'm sure he will be there to guide me through the dark tunnel and into the light.

THE END

**(Oh my, that was sad and confusing at some parts, sorry if I made you cry and stuff, don't be sad. Okay well I fished it anymore suggestions, if not I will wrote more when I think of ones I want to do and with what pair, like maybe I'll write a Bashdil40 one I don't know I'm still thinking, would you guys like a Bashdil40 one?**

**Bashur: No don't do that.**

**Bodil: I don't care that's like you helping me with a troll for Bashur thank you.**

**Bashur: WHAT THE BALLS MAN! You want her to write it.**

**Bodil: why not, she controls what she writes and that's the way she will.**

**Kyla: yes well you guys out there can suggest thing too *wink wink* okay well see you later. You read my story, and I hope you liked it, now that was enough social interactions on the interwebs today, Kyla out.)**


	6. Setolox

**Setolox**

**This was sent into by request from a guest, that wanted a Seto x Deadlox one (Setolox) because deadlox was the only one that wanted Seto to stay in team crafted elegantly so yes it's here! Declaimer: Seto and Deadlox aren't Gay/ bi-sexual IRL for all I know and I don't own any of the youtubers or Minecraft! Enjoy!**

**Seto's P.O.V**

I sit in the school yard alone as the other people hang out with their friends, I never had one no one likes me, I'm weird, a sorcerer, left out from every group in the school. I continue to read my book, I started it this morning and I can't wait to finish it tonight before working on some spells.

I'm interrupted by someone approaching me. I sigh, it was probably just the bullies again. I prepare to fly away when I get taken by surprise. It was a small, frail boy like myself, but he wasn't a sorcerer of course. He had pale skin, long brown hair that covered his left eye which is probably brown like the other one, he wore a white V-neck tee and grey jeans with black shoes. But the most interesting was the black headphones he had with green glowing lights on the sides of them.

He sat down beside me, why no one ever did this. He must be the new kid. He hasn't been taught that I'm different and everyone here hates me.

"Hey I'm Deadlox but you can call me Ty." He beams as he looks at what I'm reading. "That's a good book, I read it once but it took me forever to finish it, it's quite a big book." He says as he continues to try to spark up a conversation with me. I go along with it.

"I'm Seto, and ya it's a good book, I started it this morning." I say mumbling the last part, I don't need to ward off the one person willing to talk to me.

"Oh hello Seto, nice to meet you and…This morning! But you're almost finished it, you must be a good reader." He says in amazement. I just nod before asking the one question that needed to.

"Why are you talking to me? No one else does, I'm not a normal human as you could say, yet you confronted me, why?" I ask trying not to be hurtful towards him, if he's going to become my friend I should be nice, Right?

"Well I'm new here and you look friendly enough, and I thought you were lonely. Plus people said stay away from you, so I wanted to know why, and I'm still confused, why does everyone hate you, you seem so nice." He says, wow he really wants to be my friend I think.

"I'm a sorcerer." I mumble so he can't hear me. It worked because he questioned what I said. I mumbled it again just a little louder and he looked annoyed and concerned.

"What I didn't hear you, what's wrong Seto?" he asks, I look down not wanting him to know, I have a chance with a friend for once and I'm going to ruin it watch.

"I'm a Sorcerer, SetoSorcerer, to be exact. Now go ahead, neglect me as a person and carry on with your life like the rest of the people." I say as I continue to watch the ground.

"What!?" why would I do such a thing, I don't care what you are, I think it's cool that you're a sorcerer. So wanna hang out after school?" he asks.

"What, you wanna be my friend?" I exclaim, wow I made a friend. I smiled, I made a friend, I MADE A FRIEND. I'm so happy, and even more that Deadlox is my friend, he's sort of cute. Ya I'm also bi-sexual, so they pick on me for that too, but that can stay a secret from Ty.

"Yes of course I wanna be your friend, you seem like a cool guy, now you didn't answer my question, wanna hang out after school today?" He smiles. I agree with that plan as he says to meet here after school and I invited him to my house. Before I have to go to work of course, someone has to pay for the groceries, do they not. The bell rings and we head to our classes.

**Deadlox's P.O.V**

*a week after they met*

Wow Seto is a really nice guy, he doesn't deserve the bullying he gets. I need to protect him, get him to trust people more, I could tell he needed cheering, plus he's really cute. But he's probably strait and would never like me back. That's why I moved I was bullied at my own school for being gay. My own dad kicked me out of the house after my mom died.

'Well I have to go meet Seto.' I think to myself as I start towards the tree where were supposed to meet, we've met here every day going to either mine or his house after school. When I get there, Seto is sitting down reading as he was the day we met but of course, a new one.

"Hey Seto wanna go now?" I ask as I seemed to startle him because his head shot up and looked around franticly before spotting me and calming down. The poor thing, he's so frail and scared, and adorable in all.

"Ya sure lets go." He says getting up. We start towards his house. We go inside I found out the first time I came here, his parents were killed by squids. And he was left to fend for himself since he was 6 years old.

"Okay what do you wanna do?" he asks as he sits on the couch, I join him. I don't know wanna watch a movie?" I ask as he nods putting in a movie.

"What movie." I ask it starts. He says it's the only movie he owns so we sit as it starts.

*the end of the movie*

Why does the only movie he own happen to be a horror movie, I'm hiding behind a pillow right now as Seto looks over. He looks worried.

"Oh Ty, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you got afraid from horror movies." He says hugging me. I just hugged back, scared and well, I think I like him, and I know a whole week knowing a guy and I think I like him weird huh. Well love at first sight right?

"It's okay, you didn't know." I say. He continues to ramble on in an apology. It was the first time we watch a horror movie together and I didn't warn him.

"Would you stop rambling and listen." I ask.

**Back to the sorcerer's P.O.V**

I sit here rambling an apology. I didn't mean to scare him it was all an accident, but he was cute when he was frightened, I may have a tiny crush, okay huge crush on Ty. He was just so caring and considerate.

"Would you stop rambling and listen?" Ty asks as I stop my rambling to listen.

"What is it?" I ask

"It's not your fault." He says as I start to ramble again on how it is all my fault. I'm cut short, by him…. Kissing me. I kiss back. We break apart and Ty looks scared.

"Do you really mean it, or was that only to shut me up?" I ask, as he looks down. He just nods his head

"Okay what are you saying yes to, you liking me or shutting me up?" I ask confused on his answer.

"I l-like y-y-you." He stutters out. I smile, he likes me back. He looks up confused with my smiling.

"Do y-you l-like me?" he asks, I'm speech less right now so I just kiss him as a response, it was a short but sweet kiss, and it told him the answer.

He smiles as we say nothing else, I snuggle into his side as we watch TV for the rest of the night.

**The End**

**Well that was probably the worst oneshot ever written before but it was done okay! OKAY! Okay well I'm tired so take the fan fiction take it. Okay you've read my one shot and hopefully liked it, that's enough social interaction on the interwebs for today, Kyla out.**


	7. skydil40

**Skydil40**

**Ello there im back with a special themed oneshot in the spirit of the Christmas season. This is taken in request from girly_shiper (was that spelt right?) and P.S: Bodil's name IRL is martin, okay so here you go read on plz, and if you can enjoy.**

**Sky's P.O.V**

"Sky… SKY… ADAM GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I OPEN PRESENTS WITHOUT YOU!" Martin yells as he jumps onto my bed. I groan as I roll over, too tired to wake up.

"ADAM YOU'VE AKED FOR IT!" he yells as he starts to tickle my sides.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up, you happy, you probably woke the neighborhood with your yelling, and its 2am! Even I don't wish to get up at that time on Christmas." I say as I sit up in my bed to look at him.

"Actually it's 9am you slept in and the power went out at 2 from the blizzard, so the clocks are all stuck on that time because I haven't changed them." He explains, 9AM I slept in on Christmas.

"Well if I slept in then let's go!" I cheer as I jump from the bed and run downstairs, Martin and I sit down on the floor by the tree.

"Okay you open your present first." He says, passing me a box. I rip open the paper to see a new budder sword. I hug it to my chest and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek as I pass him his present. He tears open the paper to reveal a blanket I got him, it had TNT and troll faces all over it. He smiles as big as I did after opening my present.

"Now you have one more present." He says as we sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. I give him a questioning look as he smirks evilly. He pulls something out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket he holds it over our heads…. A mistle toe.

"You're such a troll, I'm not kissing you now." I say as I turn away from him crossing my arms in protest.

"You have to it's the rules." He whines.

"Nope, and when do you ever follow the rules?" I ask as he turns me around.

"When it's the rules of the mistle toe." He says as he pecks my lips winning. I stick my tongue out at him as he laughs.

"Merry Christmas Martin my troll." I say as I snuggle up to his side.

"Merry Christmas Adam my budder king." He says as he wraps his arms around me. We spend the rest of the day on the couch snuggled together as we watch the sappy Christmas movies that are on every single channel on T.V today. Laughing at all the stupid Christmas jokes.

And being the troll he is, all throughout the day Martin kept on putting the Mistle toe over our heads as an excuse to kiss me.

**(A/N: I know it's short like REALLY SHORT, I promise next one will be longer I hope, but I don't think you guys should care that much did you like it… no… okay. Well leave suggestion for more if you want, you can suggest pairings or OC x youtuber if you'd like, okay thanks for reading bieeeee)**


	8. truelox

**Truelox**

**This one is from request by KateNehamee it's as the title suggests, this very nice story of TRUELOX! Yay. Okay fine I'll calm down, shut up and write the story already for you enjoy. Um also TC means Team crafted if you didn't already know that. (P.S: the Jason below the suit in this is him IRL okay, okay, ALLONS-Y)**

**Deadlox's P.O.V**

I walk down the road towards where Jason's house is, I can't wait to see him and I wanna do something special today. It's been one year since we started dating, and today I'm going to try my best to get him away from his science lab and that jetpack he hasn't given up on fixing after it was broken from his last trip to space, so we can hang out.

I knock on the door, waiting for him to come and open it, but when there was no answer I figured he was in his lab as always. I take the spare key from its hiding place, opening the door before placing it back. I walk in patting Geoffrey's head as I walk past him and down the stairs to the lab.

Yup as I thought, Jason running around busily trying to fix that Jet pack again. I smile as I sit down on the table watching him as he busily works away still not noticing my presence. He's always so focused, another thing I love about my little astronaut. It wasn't until he went to grab something beside me, that he noticed me sitting there.

"Oh hey Ty, when did you get here?" he says pecking my cheek before going back to his work.

"Only 10 minutes ago, let's go do something for our anniversary." I say as I watch him do some final touches to his jet pack.

"Okay I just have to do a test run with my jet pack, because it should finally be fixed now." He says smiling as he takes the blue rocket pack before running upstairs me following behind him, and out the back door to his back yard and 'testing grounds' so he can do the little tests he has to do, so he can make sure that it works properly. He puts the jetpack on over his space suit, putting his helmet on before, switching said jetpack on before flying up.

"Ha-ha it works, it works!" he cries out as he flies around in his success. He comes back down and we hug in celebration for him.

"So, now can we do something together?" I ask as he nods his head, we run back inside and he tidy's his lab, he comes back up just as the phone rings. He answers.

"Hello….. Yes this is Jason….. *Umhm* ….. Yup….. okay I'll see you then." He says hanging up, an upset expression taking his face.

"Jason what's wrong?" I ask, jugging him for comfort.

"Nothing's wrong it's just… um… that was M.N.S.S (minecraftia nation space station.) They want me to go on a mission with their crew." He says sounding… worried? Why is he worried?

"Okay, that's fine, when do you leave and how long will you be gone?" I ask, he's been on plenty of missions, ranging from 1-3 weeks. I know I'll miss him, A LOT! But that isn't that long.

"Um… ya that's the thing… I leave tomorrow… and I'll be gone for 2 years." He says slowly.

"Oh… 2 years, well you can't stay here, this is a big opportunity for you, and you have to do it." I say, ya I'm upset he will be gone for 2 years but as I said he has to this is a gigantic chance for him, and I'm not going to let him ruin it.

"But I'm going to miss you! 2 years is too long for me to be away from you." He whines.

"I know I'm going to miss you too, but I'll have to bare through it for this." I say, hugging him again, but this time for my own reassurance more than his.

"But, Ty, I don't wanna leave you." He pouts. I sigh as I rub circles on his back to sooth him. I know this is hard, I really do, but I have to be strong about him leaving so he will feel better about leaving.

"But you have too, okay, you have to for me, for us. Okay and in two hopefully short years we can see each other again." I reassure as we sit on the couch together.

"But what about Geoffrey, and Dillon, and team crafted, and you." He says upset. Just then said pig and bat came in. Geoffrey waddles over to us and jumps up on Jason's lap, knocking him into the back of the couch as the pig cuddles to the astronaut's chest. Dillon perches on top of Jason's helmet taking it off his head revealing his brown hair and eyes, but a frown instead of his normal smile.

"They'll be fine I'll look after Geoffrey and Dillon and then the team will be happy for you, and as for me I'll miss you dearly." I say pecking his cheek before getting off the couch.

"So it's still our anniversary, and you don't have to leave till tomorrow Soooooo wanna go to the park for a picnic?" I ask trying to cheer him up.

"okay." he says smiling as he jumps off the couch after getting his beloved pet pig off of him. We pack our basket before heading to the park.

*when they get back home*

We enter the house, Jason and I put all the stuff away before sitting on the couch to watch some movies before he leaves tomorrow morning. He puts in a horror movie knowing they scare me to death.

"Really Saw, but Jason you know I hate horror movies." I pout as he sits down putting his arm around me.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, nothing will hurt you." He smirks as he kisses my forehead.

"You know when you pretend to be a really tuff astronaut really isn't funny right?" this time he's the one pouting.

"But I am a really tuff astronaut, I believe I'm even you're really tuff astronaut." He says, I roll my eyes pecking his lips before the movie starts.

*time skip to end of movie*

'Okay so, Jason fell asleep and it's really late, so there's mobs outside, well I guess I'm staying here' I think to myself as I snuggle up to Jason's side allowing sleep to take over.

*Ty's dream*

Todays the day Jason comes home, yay, I can't wait to see him. I wait at the M.N.S.S were I was supposed to greet him with the rest of the team.

"Jason!" I yell as I run up to him, enveloping him in a hug. But he… pushes me away.

"Um… hey ty, um… ya as I was gone I found someone else I'm sorry but we're no more." He says as he walks away. My eyes fill with tears and I collapse to the ground, Adam comes and rubs my back to comfort me.

"H-he, doesn't l-love me a-anym-more." I stutter in between sobs.

"Shh… it's okay, you'll find someone else, I promise." He reassures.

"But I don't want someone else, I WANT MY ASTRONAUT BACK!" I say, yelling the last part in my broken state.

"Ty I'm sorry but he's gone now." Mitch says joining in with comforting me.

"I'd hate to say it but Mitch is right on this one." Jerome says backing up his boyfriend.

"Shut up at least you still have your boyfriend." I spit out before running all the way home. ('this little piggy' reference... no... okay) I collapse, crying and shaking in a big heap on the ground.

*end of dream*

"TY, Ty, Ty. Oh Ty your awake you were crying in your sleep, what happened, did you have a bad dream?" he says worriedly, enveloping me in a hug.

"Bad dream." I say into his shoulder.

"What happened in your dream?" he asks. I sniffle, wiping the tears away before speaking.

"You came back, and-and-and you found someone else, and didn't love me anymore." I say as a new round of sobs come.

"Shh... shh. Ty, that will never happen I promise, I'll only ever think of you when I'm gone, even if I tried to forget you I couldn't, and that's good cause I don't want to, ever." He reassures, rubbing small, comforting, circles on my back.

*time skip of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff to when Jason has to leave*

Know I really do have to say goodbye, and I don't wanna. I'm going to miss him too much. But I have to, he won't be able to have this chance again, and he needs this.

"So I guess this is good-bye." I say, hugging Jason goodbye, again.

"Yup I'll miss you." He says hugging me back, placing a small his on the top of my head before pulling out of the probably 50th hug we've exchanged this morning.

"I'll miss you too." I say.

"See you in 2 years." He says pulling me into yet another hug, but I don't care.

"ya, see you in two years." I say smiling weekly.

"Just kiss already." Adam says annoyed. I laugh a little before turning back to Jason.

"Bye, my astronaut." I say pecking his lips.

"Good bye, my headphone wearing boy." He says, pecking me on the lips this time. We hug one more time before he has to leave I wave goodbye and he waves back before running off to the group of other astronauts in the group for the expedition their going on.

*two years later*

'Todays the day.' I think to myself smiling widely with excitement. 'Todays the day my astronaut comes home.' I think to myself as I enter the building with the rest of team crafted ready to welcome Jason back.

"Jason." I yell as I run to him… just like my dream 2 years ago. I shake the bad thought away as I hug him. He picks me up in the hug and holds me tight, spinning me like those cheesy romance movies but I donz care I missed him soooooo MUCH.

"Hey Ty! I missed you so much, im so glad I'm home." He says putting me down but keeping me in the hug.

"I missed you too." I mumble into the shoulder of his space suit. He pulls away from me pecking me on the lips before we turn back to the group, holding hands.

"GROUP HUG!" Adam yells, as they all charge at us, enveloping us in the middle of said group hug. I laugh as Jason does too.

"Jason I'm startled." Adam yells as we all fall to the ground after losing our balance.

"You know I could have went another two years without hearing that." Jason jokes.

"Ya but that would mean another two years away from me." I say as we all get to our feet.

"Good point I don't think I could go another two years without you." He says smiling as we all walk to the TC base.

"Oh and Geoffrey and Dillon missed you too." I say as I lean into his side.

"Oh well I guess they'll be happy to see me later." He says laughing a little.

"You know I missed you and I'm happy your home right?" I ask.

"Yes and did you know that I missed you and I'm happy I'm home too?" He ask

"Umhm and you do know I'm not leaving your side for a long time now?" I question.

"Well did you know I'm fine with that?" He says wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I smile as I peck his cheek.

"Annnnnnd scene." Ian says from behind us. We turn around to see everyone with their phones out.

"What scene?" I question as they all start laughing.

"The scene of the romance movie were making, staring you two." Quinten explains. I roll my eyes, chuckling to myself.

"You guys are idiots you know that right, and why not make it about Mitch and Jerome." Jason says laughing himself.

"Because they need to help with the filming from the high angles, they're really the only ones that can climb." Adam explained.

"Still why are you making the movie?" I ask.

"Why not?" Adam retorts.

"Whatever, okay let's go." Jason says as we start off again.

"And action!" Mitch yells, causing us all to laugh.

**THE END!**

**Did I do good, did you like? Did you, did you, did you. Sorry I just had a lot of candy and now I'm hyper like really hyper, so I have one more request to do and you guys can send in request too! Remember it can be a ship or an OCxyoutubers! Again sorry sugar happened and now I'm really hyper so maybe not the best story but it's longer than the others so be happy. I'm done now, I'll shut up now.**

**Okay so you read my oneshot and that's seems like enough social interaction on the interwebs today so BIEEE. –Kyla out**


End file.
